Welcome to Virginia
by Ambrosia2
Summary: Molly Weasley is now crying, crying like a mother never would. A note is lying beside her on the ground. This story is what is on the note. This is Ginnys story.
1. Molly

Welcome to Virginia  
  
Authors Note: I don't really want to give away what this story is going to be about, but I think the end might shock you a little. I'm really sorry if you don't like the end to my first chapter, but I'd like you to think of it as. . . .The beginning of my story.  
  
And so, welcome to chapter One, and please, please review. Also, if you have read any of my other stories, you might find it helpful to read the updates on my main authors page. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for JKR's sould to go up for auction on Ebay, but rest assured, when it does, her stories WILL be mine! Until then, I'd appreciate you guys not sewing me. You'd be surprised at many people try... *glare at certain boy with too much free time and money*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Molly made her way quickly down the path to her house, a sack of groceries held up on her hip for support, her wand held between her teeth as she searched with her other hand through her purse.  
  
The burrow loomed ahead of her, its towering height ferocious at the odd angle it stood. Bill, Charlie and Ron had decided to repaint the yellow house blue, but had gotten bored halfway through. Now painted like an Easter egg, her home welcomed her silently.  
  
Molly gave a small grin as she finally found her house key, down at the bottom of her lumpy purse, right as she stood on the doorstep. Oddly, the door was already slightly ajar. Molly Weasley didn't make much of it though, knowing that 17 year old Ginny was home already. Her other boys, along with Harry and Hermione, would be back soon from some sort of Quidditch Demonstration they had found extremely fascinating. With an amused smile, Molly deemed it far more likely her sons had talked poor Harry and Hermione into going pub crawling or something of the like.  
  
Molly dumped her groceries onto the large wooden table in their kitchen and called for Ginny, already putting the things away in the pantry.  
  
"Ginny?" she called out again after getting no response. "Those darn teenagers. She probably has her music up too loud again. Should have never let her listen to that strange witch band..." she murmured to herself, stowing away the eggs in the fridge.  
  
Molly finished with her chore and walked up the long flights of twisted stairs to Ginny's room, wandering what that girl was doing. Knocking softly at the door, Molly stood outside impatiently, tapping her foot. There really were other things to do around the house. She knocked harder, this time calling out her only daughters name. When she still got no reply, Molly Weasley flung open Ginny's door, fully ready to scold her daughter if she was in there.  
  
Indeed, Virginia Anne Weasley was in her room. Hanging from the ceiling, suspended from a noose to be exact. A note fluttered gracefully to the ground, Ginny's neat, tiny handwriting painted across it. Molly picked up the note, her eyes scanning it quickly, and began to cry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: All reviews appreciated, even criticism, as long as its constructive. 


	2. Percy

Welcome to Virgina

Chapter Two

Last Time: Indeed, Virginia Anne Weasley was in her room. Hanging from the ceiling, suspended from a noose to be exact. A note fluttered gracefully to the ground, Ginny's neat, tiny handwriting painted across it. Molly picked up the note, her eyes scanning it quickly, and began to cry.  
  
A large cluster of rowdy people made their way down the winding dirt path to The Burrow, all laughing and smiling, chatting animatedly about the days events. Indeed, the day had been picturesque in its beauty, and simply so cheerful that no one dared to ponder the thought of whether it was only a matter of time that something bad happen. The group was far to busy enjoying themselves, Ron ,Hermione and Harry with Quidditch talk, the twins on their newest tricks, and Bill, Charlie and Percy on work.  
  
Percy was just asking Hermione about her opinion on the administration at Hogwarts when Ron, who was in the lead, opened the door. A deafening, heart breaking cry echoed down the stairs, though the halls, past the doors, and throughout the kitchen to the groups' ears, everyone stricken silent.  
  
Bill, the first to recover, voiced the thing on everyone's mind. "That was Mum..." he stated quietly, and bolted up the stairs to where the frantic wailing was being heard. Ron and Percy followed a heartbeat later, everyone else quick on their heels.  
  
What everyone saw was something they could have never imagined. Mrs. Weasley was on the floor weeping below Ginny's dangling form. Her hands were balled into fists, pounding the floor angrily, cursing; her body heaving with each sob till her whole body shook. She fell over onto her side and curled up into a ball, eyes closed tightly, trying to block out the things she had seen. No one had ever seen Molly Weasley act that way before, and none of her sons knew what to say or do. Charlie knelt by her side, talking to her softly, tears now falling down his cheeks. Hermione took her wand out of her pocket and murmured a charm to break the ropes and levitate Ginny's body onto her bed.  
  
The only peaceful looking one in the room now was Ginny, her arms lying beside her body gently, eyes closed as if in slumber. Her dark scarlet locks were feathered out on her pillow and over her shoulder, the sunlight pouring in on her through the open window.  
  
Percy picked up the note that had fallen to the ground as tears fell from his pale blue eyes. Ginny was the only one in this family who really seemed to understand him. How could she kill herself? How was he going to live without her? How could she do this to him? Didn't she know how much he loved her? He scowled as he looked over at Ginny's peaceful body, not sure whether to be angry or sad or scared. He was all three. He felt like a child who had lost their mother at the store, surrounded by big people, so lost and confused and angry with their mom for letting go of their hand.  
  
Ron had his face buried in his hands, eyes blinded by tears. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at Ginny's dead body or he knew he was going to be sick. He couldn't stand to see his little sister lying there, no longer full of life. He would break if he saw her, and he knew his heart would never be put back together the right way again.  
  
Fred put a comforting hand on Percy's shoulder, his breathing ragged with choked back tears. "What does it say?" he asked quietly. Everyone in the room looked up at him, expectant, fearful looks on their faces. He looked around, unsure. He gave a slight nod and tried to clear his throat. Taking a deep breath, he started at the only place he knew: the beginning.  
  
"I'm really sorry I've done this to you all. It's not anyone's fault really, I want you to believe that. It's just that....I find each day harder and harder to get through. I feel lately as if I'm being held underneath the surface of the water, gasping to breath, feeling my breath leaving me. I couldn't stand the fear and pain any more and ended it all today. But please, don't be sad for me. I don't want your pity. I just want you to know why I did what I did.  
  
Well, I guess it all started about five years ago. That's really the beginning, though I haven't been drowning all this time. No, five years ago I was flying. I was flying on love and happier than ever."  
  
To the people in the room, it wasn't Percy's voice they heard, but a much softer, gentler voice. It was the voice of Ginny.  
  
"Five years ago I started going to school with the boy-who-lived. The boy I was already very much in love with." 

* * *

  
  
Authors Note: There are a few things I would like to address about this story that have come up. The first is that in no way am I glamorizing suicide. I got a comment from one very angry person who was sickened by my story, and I am very sorry about that. I too have had friends end their own life, and that is why I believe the issue should not be shrouded in mystery. I'm not saying suicide is an answer people. But this is my story.  
  
Second of all, I am sorry if by reading this story you got more than you bargained for. Yes, this story IS about Ginny killing herself, and not about her running away. I'm sorry if the summery threw you off.  
  
Third, many thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate your comments. Most people were very nice. One person pointed out that Ginny's middle name is Molly. I really don't know, so I'll take her word on it. Thank you for telling me that, I appreciate it. Also, a separate thanks to Combat Babe, who has been super awesome. I think she has reviewed just about every story I've written. So thank you very much CB!  
  
Please, please review! 


End file.
